


Love Simon AU - Christmas Special

by draconianApathy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Hope you enjoy, M/M, This is simply a spin off that I wrote for my friend, also maureen and michelle will be there only for short, and blind cecil, it'll be out as soon as I can finish it, still theyre there, the actual fic for the AU is still a wip, the events take place after the ending of the actual fic, we have non binary Carlos, yooo this is a Love Simon AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconianApathy/pseuds/draconianApathy
Summary: Simple snowy evening around town for two teens that only wanted hot chocolate and instead got each other flustered every five minutes. Oh, also they’re waiting for Christmas to come, sure.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Maureen/Michelle Nguyen (Welcome to Night Vale)
Kudos: 7





	Love Simon AU - Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftAnxiousPatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/gifts).



> If you haven't read the tags, please check em out, keep in mind that in this AU Carlos is enby (he goes by both masculine and neutral pronouns so if you see me abruptly changing them in the narration it’s normal) and Cecil is blind, they're just teens in the Love Simon universe!
> 
> This is a gift for my wonderful starlight, softanxiouspatton on tumblr, ilysm  
> Please enjoy! (I didn't proof read so there might be mistakes hhh)

_❝And the hair on my neck was rising_

_A feeling new and surprising_

_But it wasn’t the sound that made my heart pound_

_No, it was because I found her hand is in mine❞_

« Come on! »

« Are you sure this is a good idea? »

« Just trust me, Cecil. »

Carlos was leading his boyfriend by the hand, both of them covered from head to toe in the warmest clothes they owned. Puffs of air left their breaths as they spoke.

« Alright. » Cecil tightened the grip as Carlos notified him of any step or obstacle he had to be mindful of.

They got to the ice rink, placed momentarily in the middle of the town’s plaza and paid to get a pair of skates each. After making sure they were tight enough, Carlos climbed onto the rink, ready to help the other up.

« There’s a step. »

Cecil heaved a foot, but not high enough to place it on the ice. « Aw. »

« Are the skates too heavy? » Carlos teased.

« Maybe. » there was the hint of a grin on the other’s lips.

« Hold on. »

As if it were the most usual thing to do, he gripped at the edge of the rink with one hand to steady himself, while he wrapped an arm around Cecil’s waist to lift him up.

« Guess you’re very strong. » was everything a particularly flustered boy could comment after being dragged dangerously close by his partner.

Carlos simply giggled.

There were many attempts from the scientist to make the other build confidence and not keep a hand on the rink.

« It’s only ice, Cecil. » he repeated over and over. « It’s solidified water. »

« I know that. Still unreliable. »

« It’s like the ground, but the only difference is that it’s … slippery? »

« That was very scientific of you. »

« It was my latest discovery. » Carlos played along with a faked seriousness. « Will you now let me hold _both_ of your hands? »

« Five more minutes, mom. »

When hopelessness washed over him, Carlos noticed something around them, something that had to do with water but not the ground. With the sky, on the other hand, it did. And it was raining down on them. He gasped as realization struck him.

He removed the other’s glove from the hand he had been holding, ignoring the confused sentences. Then, he held Cecil’s arm outward, as if he were trying to make him catch what was falling from above.

« Is … Is it snowing? » a small smile ghosted over his lips.

« Can you feel the snowflakes? »

« Yeah. » the smile grew wider and he instinctively cupped his hands, forgetting about his fear of falling face-first on the ice.

Carlos found the scene endearing, his boyfriend looked determined to gather as much snow as he could, though it melted as soon as it reached his palms, little white spots turned into transparent drops in milliseconds.

« You’re adorable. » he gave voice to his thoughts, taking this time both Cecil’s hands and tugging forward while he skated backwards.

Cecil almost didn’t even realize they were moving around the rink together. And they didn’t fall once! Despite maybe one pretty dangerous moment.

They were walking around town again, hands never leaving each other, while looking for the nearest café to get some warm drink.

« Was it so bad? »

« It was terrible. » Cecil commented, then he leaned on the other. « I loved it. »

Carlos placed a kiss on top of his head before walking toward the coffee shop.

Once inside, they got to their seats and waited for their orders to arrive. The snow hadn’t gotten any stronger, but was still not determined to stop.

The two were conversing as they had never done anything else in their lives, reaching the topic of the town’s Christmas market around the centre.

« Oh, before I forget. » Carlos dug into their bag, taking out a pair of tickets and placing them on the table.

Cecil reached and felt two identical pieces of paper. « What are those for? »

His fingertips trailed over the surface of a ticket. He found braille.

« A science museum? »

« They’re a gift. » Cecil looked confused. « It’s very advanced and they have reproductions of exposed objects you can touch if you can’t see. There are also art museums that are starting to do that, we can go there too if you’d like and if you don’t then it’s fine, I can- »

« Carlos. » a hand was placed on theirs. « You know I’d gladly listen to you go off about science for the rest of eternity. » his voice grew impossibly softer. « I’d go anywhere with you. »

Carlos didn’t even have the chance to respond as another voice flew over them.

« That’s about the gayest thing I’ve ever heard. »

Maureen herself was standing next to their table, a wide grin spread across her face, while Cecil hid behind his hands.

« And you’re the one I’ve ever seen. Wouldn’t you agree, Michelle? » loving, darling, sweet and _genius_ Carlos to save the day.

That was an effective way of flustering both of them, whose faces were subtly heating up. Maureen tugged at the girl she was holding hands with, motioning for them to move away.

« Tell your dog I said hi! » Cecil called after her, amused, he did not need any kind of sight to know she didn’t even turn to him.

« Whatever. » he heard afterwards, as the steps’ sound grew quieter and more distant.

The only other interruption was the waiter placing the cups of hot chocolate in front of the two. After that, silence as they waited for the drink to cool down.

« Actually, » Cecil took a small USB out of his jacket’s pocket. « I made something for you, too. » he held his hand out, flash drive right in front of the other’s face.

Carlos lit up, despite having no clue of the contents of the USB. « You didn’t have to. » they murmured fondly. The thought alone of the gift made him already giddy, maybe the halo of mystery it held was contributing too.

« It’s nothing grand, really. » Cecil was looking down, his voice hesitating for a moment. « Remember I have that microphone on my room’s desk? » the other nodded. « I used it to tell a story. I pretended I was talking to the citizens of an imaginary town, tried to narrate their lives. So I decided to put you into it too and make … an original gift, I suppose? »

His partner was smiling so wide they weren’t able to respond: Cecil was already about to continue, say that maybe it was kind of weird he had done that.

« This is the best thing I’ve ever heard! » Carlos encouraged instead. « I’m happy you put me in the story, really. Thank you, Cecil, I’m sure I’ll love it. » they promised, reaching for his hand for the billionth time that day, as if Cecil weren’t able to practically feel their loving gaze on him.

« I’ve always wanted to be a radio host cause my voice is one of the only things I’m mostly sure of. » he explained, his eyes falling back to the surface of the table, as a tired flower would bow its head under the weight of the rain.

He felt his hand being held tighter, a suggestion for him to continue.

« So, uncertain of what surrounded me, I made up universes in my mind where the weirdest events made sense. » it was like he was keeping something in his thoughts, something he had wanted to let out for the longest time but hadn’t been able to. Deprived of the right time and chance.

« But, » he began, looking oddly right into Carlos’s eyes. « But now, thanks to you, I think I can be sure of the outside world too. »

Saying that they melted on the spot was an understatement. Saying that their brain had malfunctioned and short-circuited was part of the truth.

If they could just lean in … if they could just lean in and place a hundred, a thousand and then another hundred kisses over the boy’s face.

« I can’t say anything else except I’m honored to be in your life. » so what Carlos did, instead of all that, was pull one of Cecil’s hands and place a quick but gentle kiss on top of it. « And you have no idea how grateful I am for you. »

After a couple more of _“stop, you will make me cry, I have a reputation”_ , they made it out and back into the centre of town, Christmas lights hanging from all possible locations and houses around them. The quantity would have been enough to shut all the town’s electricity at once.

They simply walked around, admired places and wished to buy all the candy they could find without having the possibility to do it.

Reminiscing was mostly what they did, though. Even without telling each other, a place, a sound, a simple memory connected to a song. But when the ferris wheel came into Carlos’s sight, words had to be definitely brought up.

They just stood there, without unlinking their arms.

« Hey, look, » they said, pointing upwards at the big lit-up construction moving slowly under the night sky.

« Yeah sure, I can _see_ your point. » Cecil retorted in that tone that sounded obviously sarcastic but also not quite.

Damned slang and the English language.

« Gosh, sorry, I was distracted- »

« By the _blinding_ lights? »

« Cecil, please- » they couldn’t contain their laughter any longer.

« Oh, you’re amused now, _I see_. »

« No, you don’t. »

Even louder laughter spread out in the semi-quiet road they were walking on.

« I just saw the ferris wheel. »

« Oh. »

« The same blue and white lights. I can barely distinguish people from the cabins from down here. » they focused on the structure, while their senses ignored Cecil shifting and placing himself in front of them.

His hands traveled up to their shoulders until they reached their cheeks. Carlos didn’t really mind as they kept talking, it happened that Cecil did that out of the blue, sometimes there was no reason at all.

Despite that, this time, there was.

Cecil surged up slowly, placing a soft kiss on their lips while Carlos’s words faded away. He then hugged them as tight as his strength permitted.

« I love you. » he whispered, burying his face in their chest.

« That’s one of the only two things I know. » Carlos was quick to return the embrace, bathing in the essence of the moment. « I love you too. »


End file.
